


I Belong to Him and He Belongs to Me (My God, My God, My God)

by dark_and_spooky (JamieisClassic)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Breastfeeding, Breeding, Darkest Timeline, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Morality, Lactation, M/M, Mind Control, Other, Oviposition, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex, Shaw returns as well at the end, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, established Shaw and Anduin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieisClassic/pseuds/dark_and_spooky
Summary: Having finally given birth to his first child, Anduin now feels empty and asks N'zoth to give him another. N'zoth sends him a new champion to aid in this process, and Anduin gets back someone he'd wanted but never got to have.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn, N'Zoth/Anduin Wrynn, N'Zoth/Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	I Belong to Him and He Belongs to Me (My God, My God, My God)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let Me Be a Temple to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390329) by [JamieisClassic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieisClassic/pseuds/JamieisClassic). 



> Okay so there's some dubious ass shit in this, but mostly there is mind control/corruption of minor NPCs wherein they are fed something that causes them to convert to N'zoth. If this bothers you, please don't read. 
> 
> That said, this whole thing gets weirdly sweet and the relationship between Anduin and N'zoth definitely takes center stage even with Varian there, somehow I ended up shipping it just a little, and well whoops here we are.

Anduin awoke warm but empty, still reeling from the experience of expelling not only his second clutch of eggs but also his first child — a beautiful creature, wise and intelligent already, that N’zoth had named N’ziir and was currently training to be his champion and prophet. For all Anduin was glad to see his child grow, at a rapid rate he might add, and learn and live, he also felt like the temple of his body was vacant, like a church service abandoned in favor of a sunny day. Within his mind, he felt a rumble, a soft call, a gentle vibration, and then there were words. 

“You feel deprived, my little king?” N’zoth asked, his words a lullaby to the already sleepy mind of a new mother.

“Not deprived, simply empty,” he explained, “I wish to be filled again, to have another of your champions grow within me. Not just the eggs, but a child in my womb.” 

A deep chuckle, laced with what Anduin’s optimism thought was fondness, filled his head. “I have no reason to deny you and so I shall bring you the agent of our next child. Wait for him at the docks, he will arrive when you are primed for his seed and already full of eggs fertilized by our faithful.” 

Anduin made an inquisitive sound, feeling suddenly rather empty of eggs as well, and before he could even fathom it, N’zoth’s tendrils were spilling from a void rift and lifting him into the air. Giggling at the sudden change, his sounds quickly turned to moans when a tendril traced up his cunt to lap at his clit and another, more visually familiar tendril came out of the rift to prod at his ass. As usual, it was slicked with something of its own making and stuffed with eggs for him, and he relaxed into its touch happily. 

It worked its way into him slowly, taking its time and stretching him properly so as not to cause him any pain or discomfort. The pressure and friction against his rim was delightful, as was the way it slid through his guts up and up and up until it was far enough in to deposit the first egg, then resting inside while they slowly entered him as well. He moaned as the first breeched him, clenching on it and writhing from the pleasure of it all, and when the tendril playing with his cunt got frisky and decided to dip into his entrance while rubbing over his clit he found himself coming rather rapidly as the second egg slid inside. From there, it wasn’t long before the remaining eight eggs were safely deposited in his guts and the ovipositor tendril had left him, and he was gently placed back on the bed. 

Now full of eggs, Anduin had expected N’zoth would expect him to go right down to the docks, but the tendril that had been playing with his cunt continued to do so, fucking into him hard and grinding down on his clit and working him, more slowly this time, to a second orgasm. He almost screamed, clenching down on the tendril and his eggs, and when the gentle touch finally abated it was only for him to notice a strange suckling feeling on his thigh. Cracking his eyes open, he noticed the rift had slid mostly closed again, and all that remained was a strange creature with a small bulbous head, two very large, smooth tentacles, and two long, thin, suctioned tentacles. 

“This is a gift from me,” N’zoth explained, “Wear it on your sex to keep those unworthy of you from spilling their seed where they shouldn’t, or even touching you at all. Wear it to keep me with you and a part of you at all times.”

Anduin gently unstuck the creature from his thigh and sat up to let it attach to his hips like a strappy pair of panties, then laid back and gasped as it’s two thick tentacles slid into his holes, plugging him up and ensuring no one, not even he, could enter his body without N’zoth’s permission. In a way he felt unhappy with it, feeling as if N’zoth did not trust him, but then he thought back to the noble who had almost fucked his cunt instead of his ass out of a misplaced sense of self-importance and realized N’zoth was right to protect him — not only was it simply easier, but also it meant that when Anduin was tired or lost in pleasure, the responsibility of ensuring his womb remained pure was not on him. 

Trying his best to walk on confident legs, Anduin rose from the bed and nearly collapsed when the eggs shifted inside him. They were as big as they always were and his body, while adjusted to their presence after spending a couple of months now full of not one but two clutches, still felt heavy and strange when walking about with them in him. Normally, he would be carried by his faithful on a litter, but most of his servants were helping in the training of his child so Anduin would need to make this trip down to the docks unaided. 

He grabbed a silken tabard printed with N’zoth’s symbol and tossed it over his naked body, hiding the tentacle creature keeping his sex from being misused and hoping it would keep off some of the chill of the docks. The tabard was not narrow, precisely, but when he lightly wrapped an ornate belt around his enlarged waist and looked in the mirror, he realized his milk-heavy breasts bulged out on either side. Walking would worsen the problem and likely by the time he reached his destination the tabard would be a crumple of fabric between them, but he found himself uncaring given how welcome his milk would be to the conversion efforts of his faithful. 

Knowing it would be best to look as regal as possible, he found a gold-lace choker decorated with copious jewels, a number of beautiful rings and bracelets, and an anklet and toe ring that connected with a fine chain, then headed out of his chambers. His walking was stilted and awkward, so full of eggs that every step made pleasure race up his spine, but thankfully the tentacle creature abated its pleasuring of his clit allowing him to move without his legs just straight up giving out. 

The castle was mostly empty, thankfully, with so many of the servants absent, and Anduin made it out of the keep and into the canals without issue. He crossed the bridge from the outer rim of the Dwarven District into the outskirts of Cathedral Square and hung a right, slipping down to the small dock and along it to the outdoor chapel where pews were lined up and, currently, filled with people. A sermon to N’zoth was happening, he realized as he approached, but the speaking of the priest at the pulpit stopped when she saw Anduin. She stepped down and kneeled to him, and soon the whole congregation there followed suit. 

As they kneeled and prayed to him, some coming forward to offer him gifts or simply to touch him, he smiled awkwardly and made a placating gesture. “My good people, our great God has requested my presence at the docks where I am to meet another of his greatest champions. Please carry on with your service with my blessing, and know that N’zoth is pleased by your faith!” 

The people murmured amongst themselves but seemed to be partial to returning to their seats and all rose from where they’d been kneeling on the ground. A few came forward with a basket of food and he accepted it with warm thanks, taking a bite of the decadently spiced pastries there with a genuine smile, then carried on his way. He was grateful for the offering of food, knowing that more than likely he would be quite tired by the time this new champion arrived and it would be best to have sustenance with him on the off chance there was nothing edible around the docks. 

As he finally made his way through the city and stopped at the landing just above the docks, he watched curiously as the frantic and busy goings-on slowly came to a pause as his presence became noticed. First, those at the bottom of the stairs stopped to look at him where he stood at the top, then those farther away on the upper level, then eventually those lower down and even all the way out to the ships that were docked stopped to look up at him with a quiet sort of awe. He descended the steps and people bowed or kneeled, and as he headed further down to the lower tier of the district where the scent of the sea was strongest and the creaking of the boats was loudest, people parted to let him through. 

He only came to a pause at the long lines of chained prisoners that occupied a portion of the area where, not so long ago, triage tents had been set up after the battle for Lordaeron. The memory came with a sadness — so much had been lost for no reason other than childishness and an inability to see their true path as a world — but he shook his melancholy off and focused instead on the prisoners. Most were partially or entirely asleep, either nodding off or straight up unconscious, but a handful nearest to him were awake and alert and very, very on edge with how people were acting in his presence. Even had they not realized who he was, they would have been able to easily deduce that he was a leader or figurehead of some sort simply from the way people treated him. 

As he approached, they leaned back warily. Turning to the crowd and hoping to find the person in charge of their conversion, a woman came forward before he’d even asked and gave him a soft smile. “These six are the most resilient of those we’ve brought in,” she explained, voice harsh and gravelly despite her evidently night elven heritage, “Had I known you would be joining us personally today I would have made arrangements for a pump to be brought but as it is I’m not sure your milk will be much help. I would not wish to put you in harm's way.”

Anduin smiled. “There is nothing to apologize for, priestess, I have become more potent since last we spoke and I doubt they would be able to harm me. Even if they did, I am rather resilient and their loyalty is more important than a little hurt.” 

She seemed hesitant, but eventually nodded and motioned for a guard to come and help them feed the prisoners. Normally, his milk would be harvested and added to the food they ate to slowly bring their minds over to N’zoth by forcing them to consume his essence, but these six captives were strong-willed and seemed unlikely to yield to such meager tactics. Perhaps, Anduin figured, a more hands-on approach could rush things along.

As the guard stepped up to the first man, gripping his hair and jaw to keep him from flailing too wildly, Anduin shifted his tabard aside to pop out one of his breasts, currently heavy with milk, and massaged his own nipple until he felt it start to flow. The milk beaded on the flesh as he squeezed and he pressed the tip to the man’s lips, but he squeezed them tightly shut as to not let any of the milk in. Anduin frowned and rubbed the seam of his lips with his nipple, hoping that, somehow, even just a little milk would get in, but when that failed too, he resorted to dirty tactics and just plugged the man’s nose until he opened his mouth to breath. 

The minute the milk hit the man’s tongue he went lax, and soon he was lapping and sucking and moaning around Anduin’s nipple and slurping him down like he was starving for it. It felt good, honestly, to have him relieving the pressure, and his other breast ached in neglect. He motioned the guard to the next prisoner in line and repeated the process on him, and soon he had two hungry mouths drinking down his milk right from the source and fire was racing through him in waves. The tentacle creature guarding his sex had started up it’s lapping at his clit again and he desperately wanted to get fucked, but calmed himself and gently guided the men away from their suckling to go to the next two. 

He moved over, the process of starting the next prisoners suckling easier than before, and he watched curiously as the priestess in charge of conversions came and asked some soft questions to his two converts before letting them free of their chains. As they were freed and stood on wobbly legs for probably the first time in a while, Anduin watched with a fond smile as they got their first directives. His fondness soon turned to heat when they turned to look at him, and the first came forward with purpose, flipped his tabard up to reveal his ass and the tentacle creature covering it, and squeeze his cheeks as the creature withdrew from his asshole, leaving him gaping and ready for the taking. 

The man behind him grabbed his belt and used it to leverage himself as he pushed in, cock thick and hard in his ass and aimed just right to make him tremble. His first thrust was bliss, hard and fast and rough enough to feel without being so rough it would hurt, and it took all of Anduin’s concentration to keep his legs beneath him when the man started to fuck him properly, all while two other converts suckled and whined on his breasts. When he thought his legs really would give out, he grabbed onto the guard nearby for balance and was pleasantly surprised when others came to help keep him in place. Soon the man was coming in him, his first communion and offering to N’zoth complete, and Anduin was being ushered to the two remaining prisoners for conversion. 

When they were latched, happily suckling down N’zoth’s essence right from the source, his second convert slipped into his ass and started fucking him too, working him hard and deep and fast until he came to a loud and, if Anduin could feel it properly, heavy orgasm, spilling his seed into Anduin and offering it to N’zoth. Then the other converts decided to give offerings as well, one coming around to his ass to offer seed, while the other brought forward the basket of food and offered him bites of fruit and bread instead. When they had offered sufficiently and the two final converts were weaned, his nipples sore from their frantic suckling, Anduin asked to be carried to somewhere he could lie down and allow the remaining faithful to give offerings as they pleased. 

Those supporting his weight were happy to do so, finding a crate covered in nets and sacks to lay him on gently, and they let him shift around until he was comfortable on his stomach with his arms under his head and ready to receive their supplication. The first to be received were the last of his converts and, both proving able to provide seed, they fucked him one after the other until he could feel the eggs within him starting to shift and latch as they did when they were fertilized. While they fucked him, the priestess came forward with freshly prepared fish and a cask of wine that had been unloaded from one of the ships, and she and a handful of other nearby dockworkers and sailors worked to keep him fed and offered him sips of wine. It was a heady thing, to be fucked while being fed and wined, and Anduin gave thanks to N’zoth the whole time for his generosity in awarding him this position. 

Eventually, the whole of the docks made their way to Anduin, offering what they could in seed or drink or food until all had been given the chance to show their supplication to N’zoth through Anduin’s body. He had come a number of times during the impromptu service, the tentacle creature still lapping and sucking at his clit and occasionally fucking in and out of his cunt in time with whoever was fucking his ass, and he was weak legged and exhausted by the time they were done. He knew the champion was soon to arrive and give Anduin another child, but he hadn’t seen hide nor hair of him and he was starting to think maybe he wouldn't show. 

Suddenly, the clouds shifted and started to spiral, thunder crashing and lightning cracking over the sky as a funnel formed between the heavens and the sea. Through the storm and waves, a figure appeared, drawn from the sea like a deity of old and deposited on the edge of the longest dock. He simply stood there for a moment, too far away to make out any details of his appearance or expression aside from a massive, muscular build that was visible even from a substantial distance, then finally he started down the dock, heading straight for Anduin. 

Anduin knew who it was well before the man had reached him not because he could see him well, but because his name was murmured through the crowd and passed along in both their posture and tones of reverence — N’zoth may be their new god and Anduin their new king, but in their hearts and souls, Varian Wrynn would always rule them. As he came forward many kneeled, others bowed, but most simply stared in shock at his impossible return. When the fact that he was real, tangible, and alive really started to sink in, however, the energy of the crowd shifted to one of joy and  _ thanks _ , people calling out and cheering for N’zoth in gratitude. The old god had returned their lost hero and king to them to act as His champion, and it was certainly proving an exceptional bolsterer of their faith. 

When Varian reached him, Anduin tried to turn himself around on the crate so that he could look at him but was stopped before he was able to flip over. “I’ve been told to return you to the castle,” Varian said, “Our communion is meant to be private first before it is public.” 

Anduin’s heart leaped. N’zoth had really done it, He’d really brought his father back to him, and not only that but given him as the lover Anduin had always wanted him to be instead of the platonic father-figure he had been before his death. Truly, N’zoth was kind to him, and he felt so loved as Varian bundled him into his arms and carried him back to the keep gently, Anduin praying thanks to N’zoth all the while. 

“You have toiled for me, suffered for me, and brought more to my side than any of my other chosen combined,” N’zoth explained when, tearily, he’d asked to understand why he’d been given such a gift, “You deserve a reward for your service and loyalty and love. And thus, I have brought you one of the men you’ve always wanted, and soon you will be rewarded with more if you prove worthy of my further blessing.” 

“Thank you, my God, you bless me this day,” Anduin whimpered, and felt a soft coo in his mind that soothed him, “Am I to take his seed into my womb as I did Shaw’s?” 

“Yes, he will bring us another child by my blessing,” N’zoth replied, a warmth to His voice that made Anduin feel like liquid, “Soon you will grow with the evidence of our union once more, and another of my chosen will breathe the air of our world.” 

Anduin shivered, the image and knowledge driving him mad with love and lust, and meanwhile, the tentacle creature keeping his cunt pure for N’zoth twitched and started to work him over. He could hear N’zoth’s deep rumble of pleasure as Anduin clenched down and squirmed at the stimulation, and Anduin knew quite distinctly at that moment that the creature was not simply a mindless beast, but an extension of N’zoth Himself, present to both protect and pleasure his temple and bride. He let himself lean into the pleasure, clinging to Varian as he was carried through the keep to his chambers, and came with a cry when he heard the deep, soothing hum of N’zoth’s pleasure in his mind. 

When finally Varian reached his chambers and brought him inside, Anduin was panting and squirming in his arms and as he recovered from a mind-blowing orgasm. “He really did a number on you there, An,” Varian rumbled, using his old nickname and making Anduin’s chest squeeze with fondness. 

“Yes, he does know how to treat me well, and does so often,” Anduin replied fondly, “I’m so glad he found a way to return you to me.” 

“As am I. There’s nothing I’ve wanted more than to come to you once again, finish the business I started with how I treated you by finally admitting my feelings. I loved you deeply Anduin, in ways a parent should not love their child.” 

With a knowing smile, Anduin brought his hand up to stroke over the man’s cheek. “I know, father, N’zoth told me. He’s told me much, how you used to dream of me and wake hard, how you used to touch yourself with my name on your lips when you came, how you used to watch me dance and sing all while picturing my belly growing full with your child.” He looked up at him through his lashes. “I’ve thought of those things every night that I’m alone, touched myself thinking of you, of us. N’zoth has brought you back to me now, to be His agent here, to do what He wishes you to and what He cannot. To fill my womb with your seed in His name and help me raise His champions as my children… as our children.”

Varian was staring at him intently, breathing heavily and trembling faintly, and Anduin finally hammered the last nail into the coffin of their mutual desire. “Lay me down and fuck His children into me like you’ve always wanted,” he instructed, motioning for the bed, “It’s the will of N’zoth.”

With a deep growl, Varian surged into motion, depositing Anduin on the bed and taking his belt and tabard off in one fluid motion. It wasn’t until Varian was shoving his thighs apart and stroking himself that Anduin even realized the man had been naked the whole time, and before he was able to really think about that fact, the tentacle creature guarding his sex removed the tentacle plugging his cunt and Varian started to press inside, effectively shutting off his brain. 

Void, he was huge, and Anduin couldn’t help but whine and writhe as he pressed deeper and deeper inside until he had filled him completely. A pleased rumble filled his mind and the tentacle creature started to move in his ass in tandem with Varian, both fucking him at the same rate all while teasing his clit and kissing his mouth. He was in bliss, his body feeling like divinity itself under the combined touch of his father and his god, and as Varian started to increase his thrusts, grip harsher and harsher on his hips, Anduin cried out in ecstasy when the tentacle filling his ass shuddered and shook and spilled something into him. He’d never felt one of N’zoth’s tendrils come before without some sort of purpose to it — like the ovipositors or the initial tendril that had blessed his womb — and he almost suspected that this was not entirely planned. 

He heard a moan in his mind, a deep rumbling sound of pleasure, and he squeezed his ass tighter on the tentacle to make it happen again. N’zoth had brought him immeasurable pleasure both directly and through his agents and servants, it only felt right to return the favour. Clenching down also caused Varian to groan, hips stuttering as he leaned down to capture Anduin’s lips once again, and as his cock twitched and filled him with come, Anduin felt himself falling over the edge into orgasm again along with him. 

As he trembled and shook and kissed Varian’s mouth, heaving breath pressed to heaving breath, he felt N’zoth rumbling in his mind still, clearly recovering from His own pleasure, and by the time the three of them had come down from their highs, all that was left was exhaustion. The creature that Anduin now knew was a direct extension of N'zoth resumed its place filling both his holes and keeping him safe, as well as keeping all the cum he’d been stuffed with inside to ensure that it took, and Anduin sleepily curled on Varian’s chest. They repositioned themselves against the pillows, curling under the blankets for comfort, and soon Anduin found himself drifting to sleep. 

Sometime later, he awoke to the sound of the door closing and knew, somehow, that Mathias had finally returned from his trip. He’d been away, working on something for N’zoth, and Anduin had felt lonely and his bed empty without him. He listened as the man undressed, the neat folding of his clothing and sliding of it against his skin and the dresser where he placed it down nearly silent in the dark room, and eventually, he crawled into bed on the opposite side of where Varian rested. 

Anduin slid over under the covers to meet him when he came to rest on his side of the bed and curled into his chest. “I missed you,” he whispered, hoping not to wake Varian, “Father has returned now, just today actually, and we’re having a child.”

Shaw made an inquisitive noise and looked to where Varian was still slumbering a handsbreadth from Anduin’s back. “I’m glad N’zoth returned him to us, he’s been sorely missed. I… I have missed him deeply,” he admitted, and Anduin got the sense there was more between them than simply the loyalty of a spymaster to his king. 

“Rest now, love, we’ll need our strength for tomorrow.” Anduin coaxed him back to rest against his pillows, and then laid himself down on his chest. 

Curled into the warmth of one of his lovers, he once again drifted to sleep, a strange and foreboding sense in his mind telling him something was soon to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I will likely continue this into a series and add various other major Azeroth NPCs here and there just to spice things up, but I think I'll stick with N'zoth/Anduin and Anduin/Varian/Shaw as the main pairings going forward. Hope y'all are ready to come on a ride with me lmao. 
> 
> As always kudos and comments are much appreciated!!


End file.
